


The Dreaming Dwarf

by galapagos



Series: Cadash and the Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadash has some major problems in her life. Two big ones are that she's now the "Herald of Andraste" and she can dream. Her worst is that her beloved Adaar is dead. Beyond that, the sleepy, fade elf is pissing her off. But he's also kind of hot.</p><p>*T for language.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreaming Dwarf

Edrica Cadash peered up at the tall elf. Solas was so very interesting, even if he was a total ass. He’d been quite rude, and she was certain it was because she was a dwarf. But damn it, he knew so much about the Fade, a place she had only recently been able to see and knew almost nothing about. And he studied it and could enter at will, just by falling asleep!

“Isn’t falling asleep in ruins dangerous?” She asked, head to one side and hip cocked.

“I set wards, and if you leave food for the giant spiders they are usually content to live and let live.” He smiled down at her genuinely amused by his own joke, hands clasped behind his back.

 _By the Stone, it made him look... nice_?

“But studying the Fade, that’s so…” She shook her head.

“Strange? Foolish?” Solas asked with a little frown. It brought out the small scars on his forehead and chin.

“Cool.” She finished.

Solas looked confused. “Cool?” He repeated.

“Sorry, it’s slang. Um, in this context it means… interesting.” Cadash shrugged.

“Oh, I thank you then.” He smiled again, and gave her a little bow. She had a feeling the bow was sarcastic. That smug smirk certainly was. “I am surprised a Child of the Stone would be interested in the Fade.”

_Yep. Blood and bloody boulders, what an arrogant asshole. I knew there was a reason I haven’t talked to him over the last month except when I had too._

“Yes, well. When one suddenly up with a magic mark on one’s hand and the ability to not only dream but manipulate the Fade, one becomes interested. And you're the Fade guy.” She shrugged.

“You’ve been dreaming?” Solas asked, becoming curious.

“Ever since I got this blighted mark.” Cadash looked at the sickly green rent in her palm. “It’s weird, at first I was terrified but then I realized I had some control. But I have no idea what I’m doing. Would you be willing to teach me more about it?” She asked. She studied him, eyes narrowing slightly.  “I never dreamed before and now… Well, I like to know what I’m getting into as much as I can.”

“Of course, Herald. I would be pleased to help you.” His enthusiasm sounded sincere, even though Cadash was fairly sure it was because he thought of her as an interesting specimen.

_Come one, come all! Come see the dreaming dwarf. Only 5c a peep, folks! Fuck._

She felt like a sideshow. Or a tiny creature under one of those microscope things that glassmaker in Orzammar had invented. Oh well, at least Solas _enjoyed_ his job.

“Cadash is fine. Everyone calls me that. Besides, I know that neither you nor I believe I’m the Herald of Andraste.”

“Posturing is necessary.” Damn him, but he sounded like he was going to start lecturing her on this, like she hadn’t run a huge branch of Carta trade. She knew when posturing was necessary. She’d even made a good profit with completely legal and above board goods. Cadash knew how to work with good. It was just this time, she was the goods. She was selling this whole chosen one thing. She didn’t like it but she would do it and do it well, without his blighted lecture on salesmanship.

So, she cut him off. “I know, I’m a businesswoman. I understand posturing. But we’re working together, so we might as well call each other by name.”

“Very well then Lady Cadash. I would be willing to teach you about the Fade.” He said looking down at her. He always seemed to be so calm, she envied that. She had such a quick temper.

Cadash wished Addar was here, she had been such a calming presence. But Hera was gone. Hera had gotten them into the Conclave as security guards then she’d been killed. Cadash wished she could remember what had happened, who had killed Hera so she could return the favor. She gripped the carved piece of dragon’s tooth that hung around her neck, regaining some composure. No one here knew about Hera, or that she was the main reason Cadash was staying. Besides the whole end of the world thing of course.

“Thank you Solas,” She kept her tone tightly controlled. “Just Cadash is fine. I appreciate all your help.”

“I will stay then.” Solas declared. He sounded like he had made a big decision.

“Was that in doubt,” Cadash knitted her brows in confusion.

“I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry Forces and I do not have a divine mark protecting me.” Solas said. “Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution.”

“Hey, you actually came here to help Solas. I’m not going to let them use that against you.”

“And how would you stop them?” He replied darkly.

“However I had too.” She put he hand on her hips and scowled. Asshole or not, no one was going to mess with one of her people.

Solas’ eyebrows flew up, “Thank you.” He sounded surprised.

Cadash shrugged. “We non-Chantry, criminal types have to stick together.”

“Are you accusing me of being a criminal?” Solas sounded indignant.

Cadash snorted. “I do believe _you’re_ the one who just said you’re an apostate. Remember? Here the thing about apostate-hood, it’s really illegal.”

_Besides you’re shifty. Like a nervous wolf circling prey it’s unsure about._

“I’m not exactly the Chantry’s golden girl either.” She starting tick things off. “The whole conclave exploding, the Divine died, the Breach opened, the mark seems to be the only way to seal it, my, ehem, business dealings.”

He gave her a slight smile, but it seemed rather quizzical. “You’re connection with the Carta is such an issue?”

“It is definitely an issue.” She let out a bitter bark of laughter. “But I’m the one with the mark so they need me.”

_Else those Chantry bitches are screwed. As is everyone else._

“If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly did you do for the Carta?”

“I actually was in the legitimate side of the business. I coordinated shipping and delivery of legal goods between Orzammar and the Free Marches. My family has been in the Carta for ages, it’s not something you get out of easily. But my grandmother is head of the family now and after my father died she didn’t want me involved in anything seedy.” Cadash shrugged again. “She has enough power to make sure I was involved in the above board transactions. The Carta has a lot of legal business to cover for and help fund it’s illegal activities. I however could stick to the official story:   _I have no knowledge of any illegal, contraband, or regulated good being hidden in my shipments. I will report any such goods I find to the proper authorities immediately_.” She delivered the last part in a slight singsong. It was a well rehearsed lie.

Solas’ eyebrows were raised as high as they’d go. “I appreciate your candor.” He then gave her a wry smirk. “You will make quite the hero I think, Cadash. Sadly griffons are extinct, otherwise they would make the perfect mount for you.”

“Yeah, well, I appreciate your suggestion about the griffon, though honestly I think a dragon would be better.” She unexpectedly received a deep, musical chuckle.

_He has a nice laugh he should use it more and quit being such a blighted sourpuss._

“If you’d excuse me, I have some work to do.” He bowed slightly, hands still clasped behind his back.

“Of course, I have things to do too. Goodbye, Solas.” They parted ways.

_What the hell makes jerks so damn attractive?_

Cadash sighed. The Chantry would probably consider her little prayers to Hera heresy but she didn't give a flying nug shit. She just hoped her beloved Adaar was now some kind of warrior angel, guarding her stupid Cadash.

_Hera, you were the best thing I ever had in my life. I wish you were here, you'd know what to do. You'd be so much better at this than me. I will try, I promise._


End file.
